Easter
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick and his family celebrate Easter and as usual his kids demonstrate their cute antics! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Easter

"Houston, help sissy find the eggs." Jackie told Houston as she sat on the couch next to Nick who was holding the video camera.

Johnna was sleeping in Jackie's lap, the excitement of looking in her Easter basket was too much for her and she had fallen asleep before Jasmine and Houston had even started looking for the two dozen Easter eggs that the _Easter bunny._ had hidden in their house.

The family had dyed the eggs two days earlier which was an adventure with three very young kids but it was fun, and since Vegas has such nice weather they were able to do it outside on the patio instead of in the house.

Houston grinned as he held up an egg which he had discovered behind the couch.

"Good job, bring it to mommy." Jackie said.

Houston brought it over to her and she put it in the basket that she had set next to her so she and Nick could keep track of the eggs that the kids found so when they were done they could count them and make sure all of the eggs had been accounted for. Last year one had accidently remained hidden and neither Nick nor Jackie had realized it until a rotten odor developed in their living room, this year they wanted to make sure that did not happen so Jackie had come up with what she called the basket system. It was a simple idea but it was doing the trick.

"Houston what are you doing? There are no eggs in daddy's shirt you goofball." Jackie said with a laugh when the little boy lifted up Nick's shirt.

Houston grinned at the camera and then toddled off to go find more eggs.

"Mama shoe." Jasmine exclaimed with a chuckle as she pulled an Easter egg out of one of Jackie's tennis shoes.

"What's an egg doing in there?" Jackie asked trying to sound surprised.

"Funny." Jasmine said as she put the egg in the basket next to Jackie.

Houston came up to Jackie with a huge grin on his face as he had found another egg, this time behind a picture on one of the end tables in the room.

"Dolly egg." Jasmine exclaimed as she pointed at the dog.

The dog was proudly prancing around the room with an egg in her mouth.

"Are you helping the kids Dolly?" Jackie asked with a laugh.

Dolly wagged her tail frantically.

"Bring it here Dolly." Jackie said.

The dog came next to Jackie. Jackie held out her hand.

"Drop it." Jackie said.

The dog dropped the egg in Jackie's hand.

Jackie scrunched her nose as the slobbery egg was dropped into her hand. She handed Johnna over to Nick and then went and threw that egg away and washed her hands, but before she went back into the living room she grabbed a small notepad and wrote + 1 so she would be sure that the egg that Dolly found counted in the total when the kids were finished.

"All done." Jasmine announced suddenly as she sat down next to Nick.

"All done? There are still a lot of eggs left to find, you're not done." Nick told her.

"All done, tire." Jasmine insisted.

"You're tired?"

"Yeah." Jasmine said, sounding like she just swam the English Channel instead of simply finding a few Easter Eggs.

"Jackie how many eggs are in that basket?" Nick asked.

"Including the one that Dolly found, 9." Jackie said as she looked at Nick with a dismayed look on her face.

"9." Nick exclaimed.

"Yeah I know, not good, we should have 24."

"23." Nick said.

"No, we dyed two dozen, that's 24." Jackie argued.

"I know, but I got hungry last night so I ate one." Nick confessed with a sheepish grin on his face.

Jackie just laughed.

Jasmine refused to look for any more as she just sat on the couch watching Houston look for more eggs. Houston managed to find two more eggs before he too grew tired of searching for them.

"Candy." Jasmine said as she once again dug in her Easter basket and pulled out a small piece of chocolate.

"You and Houston can have one more piece before breakfast." Jackie told them.

Jazz and Houston picked which piece they wanted and then went out to the kitchen to eat it so they wouldn't get chocolate on the carpet.

"While they are eating their candy why don't you make us pancakes for breakfast and I'll go look for the remaining eggs." Jackie suggested.

"Ok, that works for me." Nick said as he handed the still sleeping baby back over to Jackie.

After Jackie had laid Johnna down in her crib she went and looked for the eggs.

"Bad news." She said as she returned to the kitchen about ten minutes later.

"What's that?" He asked.

"I can't find one of them." She said.

"Oh no, not again." Nick said, remembering how bad the living room smelled last year.

"Do you remember where we hid all of them?" she whispered in his ear softly so the kids couldn't hear.

"No." He admitted.

"Me neither." She said.

Nick sighed "after breakfast I'll look for it." He said.

He ate his pancakes and then went to look for the egg.

He finally found it in the couch cushion.

After that Nick and Jackie started getting the kids dressed because they were going to go celebrate the holiday at Jackie's grandmother's house, Jackie's entire family was going to be there and when everyone got together it promised to be entertaining.

Nick's mom had bought all three of the kids adorable outfits for Easter as part of their Easter gifts. She bought Jasmine a cute pink dress with white polka dots all over it.

"Petty." Jasmine said as she looked at herself in the full length mirror in Nick and Jackie's bedroom.

"Yes, you look so pretty." Jackie agreed.

Jackie left Jasmine to stare at herself so she could go get Johnna ready while Nick dressed Houston.

Johnna was given a very cute light green dress with a matching headband and she looked absolutely adorable but the baby didn't like the headband in the least, she tried pulling it off herself but she couldn't get it and she fussed until Jackie took it off of her head.

Nick was having just as hard of a time dressing Houston.

"Hold still wild child." Nick said with a laugh.

Houston was rolling from side to side, making it nearly impossible to get him ready.

"There, finally, you're all done." Nick said.

Jackie glanced over at Houston.

"Houston you look so cute." Jackie exclaimed.

Jill had bought Houston a white shirt with a black vest and a pair of black pants, as well as a pair of cute black shoes.

"Doesn't he look like a little professor?" Nick asked as he looked at his little boy.

"Yes." Jackie agreed with a chuckle.

"We should take a picture of all the kids on your phone and send it to your mom." Jackie suggested.

"Yeah, we should, that's a great idea, she'd love that." Nick agreed.

He looked around the room

"Where's Jazz?" He asked.

"She's still admiring herself in my full length mirror." Jackie said.

"I see." Nick said with a shake of his head as he picked up Houston.

"Let's take the picture downstairs on the couch." Jackie said.

"Ok, you take Johnna down there and I'll take Houston, I'll grab Jazz on the way." He told her.

Jackie nodded and carried Johnna downstairs.

"Come here Jazz, we are going to take your picture." He said as he found her in front of the mirror just where Jackie had said she was.

"Petty." Jasmine said as she showed no indication she wanted to leave the mirror.

"Yes you look very pretty, that's why we want to take your picture, now come on." He said as he grabbed her hand.

"Do you know who bought you your pretty new dress?" Nick asked her on the way downstairs.

"Gamma Dill." She replied.

"That's right, grandma Jill." Nick said with a smile.

They set the kids up on the couch and Jackie put the headband back on Johnna hoping that she would wear it just long enough for the picture but she was having none of it. She fussed as she tried desperately to get it off her head. It was too bad too because Jasmine and Houston were all smiles for the camera.

"No cry Donna, mile." Jasmine instructed her.

"That's right Jazz, tell her to smile." Nick said.

The baby however didn't feel like smiling, she just got more upset.

"I have an idea, I'll be right back." Jackie said.

Nick watched her disappear up the stairs.

She came down moments later carrying Johnna's favorite stuffed animal. She hid behind Nick and held the stuffed animal over his shoulder and moved it side to side, making it appear that it was dancing.

Jasmine and Houston giggled hysterically but the baby was so focused on getting her hated headband off that she didn't even see it.

"Johnna Marie." Jackie said in a sing-songy voice.

The baby looked up and the second she saw the stuffed animal she forgot all about the headband and burst into a wide grin.

Nick snapped a picture.

"That's an awesome picture, we should print this off on the computer and frame it." Nick said as he and Jackie looked at the picture of their three extremely happy kiddos in their adorable Easter outfits.

"Yes we should, that's precious." Jackie agreed.

Nick sent his mom the picture through a text.

"Alright, we should head out." Jackie said.

Nick nodded and grabbed Houston off of the couch while Jackie grabbed Johnna.

"Come on Jazz, we're going bye-bye." Jackie said.

Jasmine scrambled off of the couch and hurriedly followed everyone out the door.

When they got to Jackie's grandmother's each of the kids got yet another Easter basket from all of Jackie's family.

"Moe candy." Jasmine said happily as she dug through her basket.

"More candy, just what you kids need." Jackie said with a chuckle.

After the kids looked through their baskets they all had a nice Easter meal.

They stayed at the house well through the evening, laughing and having a great time with everyone.

When they finally got home it was well past the kid's bedtime and Jasmine was so tired she didn't even want Jackie to put her pajama's on her, she just wanted to get into bed.

"Sleep mama." Jasmine whined as Jackie tried to get Jasmine to cooperate in getting her dress off.

"I know you're tired kiddo but you can't sleep in your pretty dress." Jackie said as she was finally able to lift the dress over the child's head.

"Yeah." Jasmine argued.

"No you can't." Jackie said with a laugh as she grabbed one of Jasmine's nightgowns and put it on her.

"There, I'm all done, you can get under the covers now." Jackie said with a smile.

Jasmine happily scrambled under the covers.

"Goodnight Jazz, mommy loves you." Jackie said as she kissed Jasmine's forehead.

"Night-night, love mama." Jasmine responded.

Jackie smiled as she walked out of the little girl's room.

She walked down the hall and saw Nick beginning to put Johnna's pajama's on.

"Did you get Houston's on yet?" Jackie asked. "Yep and he's already in bed and asleep." He responded.

He got Johnna into her sleeper and laid her down in her crib but instead of falling asleep she fussed.

"shhh, shhh, shhh." Nick said soothingly but she just kept fussing.

He picked her up and carried her downstairs and Jackie followed him.

He said sat down on the couch with her in his arms. She quit fussing just moments later. She then just stared up at Nick and Jackie who were smiling at her. Nick looked at Jackie and gave her a smile and she smiled back at him. They looked back down at the baby and noticed her little eyes were beginning to close. Jackie gently laid her head on Nick's shoulder.

"Happy Easter." Jackie told Nick softly.

"Happy Easter." He whispered back with a smile on his face.

**The End! **


End file.
